The truth hurts
by aeys
Summary: Being a pureblood has more to it than just being a wizard for only the purest of the pure will gain their inheritance and become something much more than mere witch or wizard. Follow the 'New Rebellion' band, as the group of friends struggle through life
1. Chapter 1

**An unnerving entry**

On the outskirts of London there stood a mansion protected by numerous magical wards so that only wizards could witness the splendour of the area. Although the mansion was equipped with anything that a person could ever want or desire, it was the gardens that had the wizarding world in raptures. Gazebos, bridges, rivers and plants all shared their equal place in the gardens rarely visited. An adolescent boy of average height and build hesitantly walked inside the mansion.

The dark haired teenager's brown eyes covertly glanced around the room, with vigilance equal to his fear of being situated at the Malfoy Manor. He wore a simple chocolate coloured dress shirt with the first couple of buttons open, which matched the colour of his eyes. The tight, black dragon hide didn't fail to remind the manor's occupants of exactly why they had invited the innocent boy to the party. His hair had been cut into a fashionable cut and was gelled back, which looked far better than it usually, looked like. His black, leather shoes completed the outfit that his grandmother had required him to wear before forcing him to come to this party.

Sighing he recalled his grandmother visiting his greenhouse, his private sanctuary, with a letter within her slender fingers. His first thoughts had been that somehow his parents had been healed and were no longer in St Mungo's hospital, but the hesitant look on his guardian's face made him wonder if they had passed on. His heart had sunk, as his fingers grasped tightly onto the bench before him. It hadn't been his deepest fear, but it was close enough to it. The Slytherin purebloods, his enemies at Hogwarts, were holding a party and he had been invited as a fellow pureblood. Only purebloods had been invited apparently.

As much as he had resisted his Augusta Longbottom's wishes he had been forced to attend the party that would last for several weeks. Somehow he had a feeling that he would be the only person that sided with the light side of the war, and he could not believe that the one person he had to love him had willingly sent him to face his own personal hell. She had informed him that there was a pureblood oath that none should be harmed during one of the parties, and that they would be holding one the next holidays. That had only made him feel slightly safer; he was still going to be surrounded by people who despised him for several weeks.

As he walked down a hallway carrying a large suitcase, like it weighed nothing, a chirpy house elf apparated before his eyes. He wore dark, frayed grey clothing that were slightly too big for the creature with wrinkled, grey skin and pointed ears. The almost black eyes shone with excitement, as he bobbed up and down on the spot. Smiling kindly at the house elf he listened to the spiel. "Hi Master Neville. Masters wish me to take bags and show you to your room. Minx must show Master Neville to Masters Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Ekkaia, and Altara. Master Neville follow Minx."

Neville slowly followed the dancing house elf, as he pranced up the hallway, up three levels of staircases until he was met with a floor with three rooms on it. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that at least there would be less people to threaten him on this floor. The Gryffindor just prayed that he wasn't on the same floor with Draco Malfoy. Despite the Slytherin Sex God being his most feared enemy, as well as Gryffindor's pet hate, he was also the man he was regrettably attracted to. He had pretended to be entranced by girls at Hogwarts, but his dreams were always filled with blonde hair tickling his face, pale blue eyes gazing into his own, and thin, pink, luscious lips ghosting over his own. It was like his body had been stunned and he was unable to escape the sweet torture that only an innocent, virginal mind could conjure.

Even then and there he could almost smell the sweet cologne that smelled purely of his regrettable crush. Blushing he despised his weakness in being unable to erase his thoughts and emotions that were undesirable and would always remain unrequited. No one at Hogwarts had been attracted to him for himself; they had used him as a stepping block to gain better things. It had been that summer, while his mind had little else to focus on other than dreams and the plants, that he had determined that he would no longer be trod over. He would stand up for himself and finally reveal the tentative courage the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had praised him for in his first year.

Interrupting his rampant thoughts Minx jumped and tapped him on the shoulder repeatedly. "Master Neville! Master Neville! Follow Minx now. Masters wish to see you."

What was left of his energy went towards not laughing openly at the unchecked antics of the house elf. What was most amusing though was the fact that Minx was from the uptight Malfoy family known for always being above standard. Grabbing the present for Draco Malfoy he hurried after the house elf barely managing to stay upright and move, as he twirled continuously. Chuckling softly he continued to appraise the environment around him for the danger that was surely awaiting him.

What was waiting for him shocked him more than he had expected. Draco Malfoy and his companions sat on the floor in a circle surrounded by eye-catching cushions and ornate rugs. At the sight of his last guest Draco grabbed the present from Neville's grasp, quickly placing it on the table beside the door, and grabbed Neville's hand. Blushing he allowed himself to be dragged to a spot beside the party boy and desperately tried not to notice the delicious sight before him.

Draco's long, blonde hair had been brushed back into a sophisticated ponytail emphasising the slim facial features and sparkling pale blue eyes that seemed to be full of mischievous knowledge of something that he was yet to know. He wore an unbuttoned silver shirt and tight, grey dragon hide pants that seemed to reflect the tints of both his hair and eyes. The taut chest was perfectly displayed and Neville wondered if everyone had noticed that he was unable to avert his gaze from the rippling muscles. His tall and slender physique was subconsciously displayed, although Neville couldn't help eying the long, slender fingers that one would associate with the finest musician.

Neville hesitantly sat down, as he questioned Draco. "Listen Draco why did you invite me here? Everyone knows that we don't exactly get along. What's going on?"

Of all the things that Neville had been expecting, amused laughter was the last of them. A hesitant voice entered the conversation. "I know that you asked Draco that question, but I think that I'm the best to explain it to you. Just know that you are safe here and I will swear a wizard's oath to not lie about this. Are you prepared to listen to me?"

Gazing into the pale blue eyes filled with a silent determination of the Hufflepuff Altara Burke, he couldn't see any signs of malice or dishonesty. Altara was the younger sister of Ekkaia, a renowned witch of power, strategy, knowledge, courage, and most of all an undying strength to uphold her chances for the gratification of her innermost desires. However Altara was nothing like her Slytherin sister in either looks or temperament, and this was the first time he had ever heard the quietly spoken girl speak. Somehow he knew that he could trust her, when he could trust no one else. She lacked the ability to harm anyone, and was well known for defending even the weakest by sacrificing herself with whatever it took. Her heart was both her biggest asset and her biggest weakness; yes he could trust her.

Allowing his gaze to survey her physique he couldn't help but admire the short, brown hair that shone in the slivers of sunlight peering through the windows. The pale, green dress held up by two thin straps showed a modest amount of cleavage and fair skin, and reached her knees. Her silky, smooth legs were on display, and almost stole the attention from the diamonds on her earrings and necklace. The outfit that Altara had chosen highlighted her short, slender frame filled with grace and poise. The young girl that was a year younger than the rest of the group had a beauty that she was yet to see or gain the confidence from, but a time would come and she would be a formidable part of the world.

Nodding he replied, "I may turn out to be a fool, but I can't help but trust you Altara. Swear an oath to me, and I will listen to what you have to say and believe you with all my being."

Smiling Altara gazed at her sister and Draco apologetically before withdrawing her wand, "I Altara Burke humbly swear a wizard's oath to tell Neville Longbottom nothing but the utmost truth or harvest the consequences of his choosing."

Smiling he waited for her to explain his presence at this party. Blushing the shy teenager began to speak. "You've been invited here not just because this is a pureblood's party, but you need to learn a few things about your ancestry and we want you to know the truth about us. On your birthday you will come into an inheritance of a vampire, and your grandmother and we wanted to help you through this. As you know vampires are considered to be evil in this world and even though you will only by a half-vampire you will witness this hatred. Not all Slytherins are evil, as public opinion states, but are actually fighting for equality for our races as well. We don't believe in Lord Voldemort or our family's beliefs and have refused to take the Death Mark until we have graduated, and hopefully by then we will have defeated him. While not agreeing to Lord Voldemort's standing that muggles need to be destroyed, we also do not agree with the actions of Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix. We have formed a third group that seeks equality for all races, rather than one side overpowering the other unfairly. Although we do believe that pureblood wizards are better than the others. We want you to assist us Neville, for we need to bring down both Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort to truly bring peace to this world. Harry Potter is an innocent victim of propaganda, however he is unlikely to be swayed to our side, and we'd like you to befriend him further and learn what you can. I think Draco has a bit more to inform you, but I will leave that to him for when he is ready. It's a bit personal."

Altara sighed and turned to her sister, with worried eyes. "I did ok, didn't I Ekkaia? I hope I didn't let any of us down. What if I didn't say the right thing?"

Shaking her head affectionately Ekkaia gazed at her sister, while ruffling her hair gently. Despite being well known for being a tough person no one wanted to cross in the corridors, she had a soft spot for her sensitive sister. It was only for her sister that she would unveil what really lay under her mask, and the truth behind the façade. At heart Ekkaia was a kind, caring person, always protecting the weak against the strong. She hid this side of herself though because she did not want to be hurt and manipulated, however everyone knew that she would bear this if it meant protecting her sister. Everyone knew that to interfere with Altara was to infer Ekkaia's wrath, something even the most skilled student endeavoured to avoid.

Hardened blue eyes mingled with the black halter neck dress and knee-length, black, snakeskin boots formed the image of a warrior princess fighting for her family's honour. The muscles were evident in her tiny, thin physique and her short blonde hair was cut in a fashionable bob shone, as sunlight interlocked with some of the golden tresses. Her skin was as pale as Draco's and Neville couldn't help but wonder if they were distant relatives. A silver pendant, emblazoned with a dragon, hung around her neck just above the modest amount of cleavage revealed. Long, silver spirals hung from her ears framing her face, as she smiled a reassuring smile that was far from the usual calculating smirk. "Altara you know that you did well. You could never let us down; we all depend on you. You underestimate yourself. Never forget that you are a Burke. Mistakes are rare."

Neville's eyes widened to hear the soft trills coming from a person he had always seen to be a dragon hiding in the deceptively sweet and innocent appearance of the Slytherin. Maybe Altara had not been the only one guilty of underestimation, could what Altara said be true? Could these people really want equality for everyone? Altara would not lie to him, and that meant that he would become part vampire. This combined with this group defying the other Slytherins, their families and Lord Voldemort he would be able to consider dating the object of his infatuation. Equality sounded better than one side dominating over the other, equality meant that almost every creature and human would be satisfied with the results. The Gryffindor inside of him thought that equality was the best decision, and found it ironic that it was a group of Slytherins and one Hufflepuff that had shown him that.

Gazing into Altara's eyes once more he joined Ekkaia in assuring Altara of her worth and positive traits, while rambling. "Your sister is right. You did do a good job of explaining it to me, and I don't think anyone else could have done it better. As for joining you, I accept that the cause you have undertaken is the most just, however I am not sure that I can spy on Harry and prevent feeling innate guilt for betraying his trust. However I believe that I can get over that, after all the vampire traits will bring that side out from me won't it? I don't know much about vampires, other than the fact that they are supposed to be despised and banished from society. Do you have anything else that you could tell me about it? I think that we can make a good partnership. Is there an initiation process that I have to go through? And what exactly is this group called? Do we have a name and how are we going to be a visible entity in this world, but still keep our identities secret?"

Shaking his head at the rambling boy in beside him Draco couldn't help but be attracted to the bumbling adolescent, who was wise, just, loyal and brave. His aptitude in some subjects and protecting himself from attack were questionable but the undying spirit and unquestioning faith made him a better person than many others. Of course Draco didn't mind the inherent beauty and shyness of the boy, and wondered when he should inform Neville of the fact that they were soul mates. He would have to do it soon, but he wasn't sure whether Neville would be ready. Now was as good time as any though. There was one way that would stop the poor boy from making a fool of himself, and as an incentive it involved those plush, pink lips that seemed to be begging for attention.

Leaning over he quickly placed his lips over Neville's, licking the bottom lip and begging for a quick and thorough entrance. His heart was filled with a blissful happiness, as Neville opened his mouth, and his tongue seemed to search for Draco's. It was not the typical battle of tongues, but was more taking turns to submit to the other's exploration of the foreign cavern. Neville's eyes were closed in submission to dormant feelings that were undeniable, while Draco's were open taking in every aspect of the young man he had cherished since his birthday, when he had inherited his veela traits and learned the identity of his soul mate. Reluctantly pulling away for breath Draco watched Neville's cheeks quickly adopt a soft tinge of red that made him want to take the innocent boy into his arms and never let go. "Draco what's this supposed to mean?"

Smirking Draco replied, "I'm part veela. On my birthday I had a vision of who my soul mate is and needless to say it is you. I know that we haven't exactly been friends, but I would like to change that. That's another reason why we invited you here. I wanted to tell you about this and give you some time to get used to the idea. Perhaps you may even find it in your heart to forgive me for treating you so badly over the years."

Neville's eyes rose from the floor that had absorbed so much of his attention, as he wondered what he should do. The man of his dreams was saying that he wanted to be with him, and he wondered whether he should risk everything that he had gained in his six years at Hogwarts. Somehow he knew that coming into his inheritance he would stand to lose it all anyway, so why not take a chance on love. Why not fight for what he wanted and believed rather than stand beside others and mindlessly follow the crowd. The time had come for him to be the man that he wanted to be and take life by the reins and submit to whatever fate chose.

Giggling softly to himself he determined that it was time to be honest or forever regret his actions and wonder what could have been. "To be honest Draco I've always had a crush on you. I forgive you because now I understand what you really fought for and I want to fight alongside you. And it's not just because of my upcoming inheritance either. I want to be with you, I want to bond with you. I am yours if you will have me, but please don't hurt me or break my heart, I only have one."

Smiling softly, one foreign to the usual leer, he gently kissed Neville's nose and replied, "So you've always liked me hmm. When were you planning to do something about it? I love you and of course I won't purposely hurt you. You're mine, and we'll talk about this later ok."

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode the two other Slytherin girls in the room cooed and made adoring sounds at the romantic scene playing right before their eyes. Pansy and Millicent wore matching strapless, pale green dresses that reached the knees, which suited the tall and slim stature of Pansy and the slender Millicent of an average height. Pansy played with a long, straight, strand of her brown hair, as brown eyes glimmered with emotion. She was happy for her best friend, he had finally found happiness in the arms of someone he loved and who loved him in return. Millicent, Pansy's second best friend watched the display and wondered if her boyfriend Vincent Crabbe would ever show the same passion for the short black-haired girl.

Vincent Crabbe eyed his girl over and wondered what precisely she found so attractive about two guys going at it and getting together. It was something he would never understand, but then again he was part incubus, meaning that he could only be attracted by the feminine sex. His bright, fiery orange-red eyes glistened with affection towards his mate Millicent, who allowed him to romp with other girls and occasionally joined them, just as he allowed her to frolic with other men and occasionally voyeur. His long, blonde hair complemented the well-fitting, bronze suit he wore. His slender physique and tall stature allowed him to appear charismatic, especially with muscles rippling throughout his body.

Gregory Goyle watched Pansy with jealousy, as the werewolf inside of him howled with demands that Pansy would only find his actions attractive. Draco and Neville were unworthy of his mate's affection, and he would have to speak with her later. Perhaps a bit of punishment would have to be in order, especially if he wanted her to truly learn her lesson. The dark-haired man with deep-set, dull, golden eyes wore a white short and leather pants that accentuated his tall, well-defined, immense stature. A small smile had appeared on his face, as thoughts of jealousy were abated with thoughts of Pansy being forced to fully submit to him. If he had Pansy however he wanted her, he supposed that he could accept the fact that most women seemed to find gay love adorable and romantic.

Blaise the final member of the group approved of anything that could possibly happen. He, like most of the gang had already gained his inheritance and was both excited and amused by the fact that he was a water sprite. As his inheritance got stronger with time, his quietly arrogant nature was increasingly becoming more volatile. Of all the members he was the most secretive and enjoyed being alone, however he was always prepared to associate and fight for the integrity and protection of the few he chose as friends.

His pale skin, black, short hair and electrifying blue eyes caused him to look possessed when he became angry, especially when he found himself beginning to transform into a creature that he had never seen before. Something always stopped his transformation and part of him felt empty without the power, causing him to spend endless hours searching for answers. Sadly smiling he gazed at the couple and wondered when he would find the person for him. Water sprites unlike other creatures did not receive visions of their soul mate upon inheritance, but were always found by another creature. The only thing he could do was wait for a creature to find him, and turn away any wizards without creature blood in the mean time.

Minx looked around the room trying to understand why the party was not as vibrant as he had expected. If these teenagers did not want to party to his expectations he would have to do something about that. Giggling he haphazardly bounced over to the stereo sitting on top of the bookshelves underneath the window. Loud, metal music was soon causing the room to shake, as he began to show the adolescents what dancing was really about. Swaying from side to side, while bopping his head he beckoned the others to join him. He hadn't expected them to look at him like he was a squib, but soon they would think that he was the dancing God.

The other occupants of the room looked at each other in horror, as they wondered what they should do about the wayward elf. Should they laugh at him, ignore him or join him. Neville leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear, "Come on let's join him. Talk is for later; action is for the present. Don't you want to hold me tight and sway to the music."

Draco bounced up onto his feet and dragged his newfound boyfriend over towards Minx, as they quickly found the right rhythm allowing them to press into each other wantonly. Millicent and Pansy gave begging eyes to their boys for a similar experience, which was something that they were quickly to accept. Blaise looked down at his feet, as Ekkaia and Altara nodded to each other before each grabbed one of his hands and dancing in a non-assuming circle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Proper introductions**

Once Minx had departed to rummage up his favourite game of 'Pin the wand on the wizard', the roomful of teenagers turned off the music and resumed their original positions. Draco took it upon himself to explain the house elf's wayward behaviour. "We set him free years ago by giving him his clothing because he just cannot be trained to meet the Malfoy standards. He just refuses to leave and volunteers his time here, and you know Dad he loves free house elves. Minx has taken it upon himself to serve me as much as he can. He has even sworn an unbreakable oath that he will never betray me, so if I ever need help he will be there for me. That is the perfect weapon for a Malfoy and I accept his heartfelt insanity because it will be very useful in the future. Treat him kindly and I am sure that we can use his servitude to meet our ends."

Neville blushed as he leaned in and pecked Draco on the lips, "You are the perfect Slytherin. You're just the kind of calculating man that is perfect for me."

Inwardly Draco was cheering at the fact that Neville was quickly becoming besotted with him. He wondered whether Neville was still a true Gryffindor or whether he was becoming more Slytherin like the closer it got to his birthday, which was only a week away. Somehow he knew that the transformation into a part vampire would reap many benefits and he couldn't wait to be at the receiving end of his improved strength and ability. Not to mention the fact that he would have to be bitten and they would both gain a longer lifetime and he would get to see Neville's vampire wings, with the markings representing that he was the submissive in the relationship.

Ekkaia shook her head at Draco, who seemed to be lost in thought, unable to handle the sappiness for any longer. "All right. We get that you are a new couple, but we do have plenty to talk about. You lot can be sappy tonight, when we're all in our respective rooms. Right now I think we should take pity on Neville and answer the questions he was rambling about before a certain someone started pashing him. We should introduce ourselves properly in a circle. I'll start."

Slowly surveying the room assuredly she was pleased to note that everyone had snapped to attention and were acting appropriately at last. Perhaps now the party could reagin the normal undertones that had previously been present. Smirking she began to describe herself, "My name is Ekkaia Burke, and it is a pleasure to meet you Neville. I am sixteen, and unlike other races I will receive my inheritance when I come into contact with my familiar and not when I turn seventeen. As a fire nymph it does not matter what age I am, however my familiar will decide when I am ready. I will be able to control fire at will and fly using thermal air currents. I know that there are other abilities I will gain, but I am yet to learn about them. My familiar will be able to communicate with me and that is how I have to learn the rest. However I do know that fire nymphs naturally hate the fire giants at Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort's disposal, and I believe the aversion is mutual. Other than that I am well known for my fighting ability and am also the main person behind the strategies that we form. I also enjoy singing and writing songs about the brilliance of purebloods."

Neville nodded and genuinely smiled at the grinning lady before him, as he thanked her. "Thanks Ekkaia. It's been a pleasure to know and I look forward to learning more about you. Perhaps you could sing one of your songs for me, and I could play my guitar for you. I hope your familiar comes soon because it will be interesting to learn more about your inheritance. You seem like a very important person to know and I will do my best to stay on the right side of you."

Altara smiled, as she whispered, I guess it's my turn since we should go in an anticlockwise circle so the last person will be Draco."

Ekkaia chuckled and ruffled Altara's hair, while reminding her sister that a louder voice was generally required for conversations. It was clear that the tender-hearted Hufflepuff was not used to conversing, maybe it was because she was just so shy that all she could ever do was listen and follow others. "You do know that you're going to have to talk in more than whispers don't you Altara?"

Blushing a vibrant red compared to her pale skin, she continued with her introduction. "I'm Altara Burke and you probably know me as the shy, fifteen-year-old younger sister of Ekkaia's. I'm in fifth year, so you probably won't get to see me very often, which is a shame. I have a big crush on Cedric Diggory so if you see me acting differently than I normally do around him that's why. Like Ekkaia I am yet to gain my inheritance and I don't have to wait until seventeen either. I will become part demon upon meeting with my mentor at a time of his or her choosing. The Burke family has no particular creature inheritance, but rather we all become a creature of the fire element. Long ago the creator of this world formed four elements to base magic and life upon, and four families continue to show the traits of these elements. Neville I believe that you are also of the earth element hence your talents in herbology. Your vampire traits from your mother's side are more dominant than the earth element on your mother's side hence the nature of your transformation not being directly an earth type, but it is more earth than anything else. Like the earth you will be weak against fire, but rest assured my sister will never harm you unless it is warranted. I guess I should get back to introducing myself. I enjoy playing the piano and doing a little bit of singing to back up my sister, and in this group I am the person people come to talk to. I am also the person who weasels my way into other people's affections and I learn a fair bit that way."

Nodding his head understandingly Neville thanked her for her honesty. "Thanks for telling me about that. Would you be willing to help me research a bit more about the earth element? And I would like to know more about the relationship between the four elements if you wouldn't mind me asking questions. And I didn't know that you could play the piano and sing, you'll have to perform for me sometime."

"I'd love to perform with you sometime Neville. And I don't mind helping you research the earth element or teaching you what I know about the fire element. It will be very interesting and needless to say useful for the future. I think it's your turn Gregory to introduce yourself."

Groaning loudly Gregory gazed at the floor, as he wondered what exactly he would share. So far everyone had been entirely honest and he didn't know if he should reciprocate. A furtive glimpse of his girlfriend made the decision for him, he would be honest as the others for there was nothing to lose and everything to gain. In a gravelly voice he began, "Hi I'm Gregory Goyle, and I have been half werewolf since I turned seventeen last August. I have enhanced senses and increased strength and ability, however my lifetime is decreased from what it would usually be. The things that would normally kill a werewolf only cause me to feel nauseous due to the human chromosomes running through my veins. The fact that I am only a werewolf because my mother slept with and married my father without telling him she was a werewolf has its merits. I have the strengths of a werewolf, and have fewer weaknesses. My mate is Pansy and as a werewolf I am very possessive and will allow no one to harm her or steal her. For your own sakes I should give you a warning. My eyes become illuminated if I am angry, which is the time to escape my notice for I cannot control my actions. If you stay long enough you will witness my transformation into a wolf, though I advise you not to do so. For extra curricular activities I enjoy playing the drums and trying my hardest to annoy Dumbledore and his cronies. Vincent it's your turn."

Vincent nodded proudly, as he began to speak in an alluring voice that made him sound like he was singing. "I'm Vincent Crabbe and since I turned seventeen in January I have been a part incubus hence my change in appearance. My short brown hair and brown eyes no longer exist, and I now have a slimmer build, while retaining the height and muscles. What you haven't seen are my black demon wings, which I am able to protract and retract at will. I prefer to only show them around Millicent or when I'm in battle. They give me the ability to fly and a few other abilities that I enjoy. As an incubus Millicent and I have an open relationship and we may be seen with various other people. I enjoy playing the double bass guitar and I'd love to join the rest of you in a jamming session. In this group I like to be at the forefront in the battle, but I also like to seduce women to gain information from them."

Edging closer to her boyfriend Millicent leaned her head against his shoulder, while confiding to the group. "My name is Millicent Bulstrode, and gained my inheritance in March, and as you may have guessed I am a succubus. I too have benefited from a physical transformation. I have retained my shiny, short, black hair, lost weight and gained fiery, red-orange eyes like Vincent. I also have black demon wings that I can display at will, however I only show them with Vincent and occasionally in battle. I enjoy playing the field with whatever man I can find, but Vincent knows that I love him the most and enjoy telling him about my adventures. I play the violin, and am most useful for gaining information from most men and assassinating them is a key element in repertoire also. I tend to be at Vincent's side, as much as I can even in battle."

Nodding understandingly Pansy thought about all the times she followed her werewolf boyfriend into his reckless actions. Somehow it had always been left up to her to talk their way out of trouble, but somehow she would have it no other way. "I'm sure you all know who I am, but for the sake of politeness I will introduce myself anyway. The world knows me as Pansy Parkinson and I am sixteen. I won't gain my dark elf inheritance until July, and I can't wait. I'm not sure what exactly I will gain, but I figure that I will just find out from experience. I enjoy playing the bass guitar and will do whatever is required of me. Blaise come on join in this conversation."

Reddening the poor water sprite began to speak. "I'm Blaise Zabini and I've been a water sprite since turning seventeen like most of you. I am a descendant of the water element and as such come from a long line of water sprites. I too have enjoyed many benefits. My face has changed skin colour, as I am sure you may have noticed that I don't have coloured skin any more. My eyes have changed from the brown that they used to be although my hair has remained the same. I have started to get angrier easier, and when I do get angry I am much more dangerous than I used to be. I find myself changing into a creature, but as I have not yet fully altered my state I don't know what exactly the form is. I have gained the ability to heal and I am able to hold my breath underneath water permanently. My swimming capabilities and balance have improved immensely although I do have a few things that won't happen until I meet my soul mate."

Pansy interrupted in an excited voice, "Ooh who's your soul mate?"

Altara gasped in a shocked manner, "Pansy! You can't interrupt Blaise."

Inwardly chuckling Blaise saved Pansy from further rebuking. "It's ok Altara. I don't know who my soul mate is. Water sprites never receive a vision or hints of who the soul mate is, and it us up to them to find us. I know that I have to be with either a full creature or a half creature from another race, because no water sprite ever mates with another water sprite or someone without creature blood. When I meet this person I will be able to have a pair of wings sprout from my back that will acts as fins, and depending on who my mate is I gain some or a variation of their power."

Millicent slyly flirted, "Do you play a musical instrument Blaise? I think you would make a gorgeous musician. You could play for me anytime day or night. How about it?"

Laughing he nodded his head and managed to get the words out between breaths. "I play the flute. Your charm won't work on me Millicent, you're not my mate."

Neville seeing that Blaise was still laughing at the hurt Millicent, who had never been turned down since becoming a succubus decided to intervene. "Right Draco I think it's your turn love. Tell us about your veela and who you are. I'm listening; in fact we're all listening."

Giggling impishly Draco whispered in his ear, "I don't have to tell you who I am Neville. I could just show you, but I think it would be for your eyes only. But you only have to ask you know."

Smirking playfully at the blushing mess at his side he continued on in a loud, domineering voice. "Draco Malfoy is the name I identify with most, but I don't mind being called Drake if it's just us. I've been seventeen since December and have known since then that Neville was my soul mate. I have retained everything that I used to have physically, but I have gained a set of white, translucent wings resting between my shoulder blades. As the dominant in the relationship I will not receive the markings prominent in the veela community, but Neville will have markings on him identifying him as mine. Neville will also have to mark me as his, by biting me on the neck during bonding, but I think that's all I will say that about. Especially since Neville is about to faint with embarrassment. I would much prefer to see his eyes widened in shock than closed for a while."

"Draco!"

"Now now Neville don't sound so scandalised. Now where was I? Ah yes I am able to telepathically communicate with my soul mate upon bonding, and I have a few other powers that I will only discover after bonding. However I do know that I am extremely possessive of my soul mate and will allow no one to lay a hand on him or proposition him. I enjoy playing the guitar, inventing and researching."

Hesitantly Neville returned he favour by leaning into Draco and whispering into his ear, "You should research me sometime. You never know what you could find."

Draco nodded before whispering back, "You're right I will have to do some exploring before your inheritance. How else will I be able to see the differences and enjoy your succulence?"

Stamping her foot on the ground Ekkaia interrupted the flirting couple once more, "You two stop flirting now. You can explore or whatever you want to do later. Right now we need to plan everything. Firstly Neville when is your birthday?"

"Saturday the twentieth of July."

Pansy shook her head in shock, "that's only two days away."

Any reply to that was soon lost, as Minx pole-jumped into the room, landing at Neville's feet. Drawing the unsuspecting human into a hug, he squealed, "A birthday. Master Neville have birthday. Minx throw party for Master Neville. Party!"

Sighing the occupants of the room knew that any further conversation would have to wait until Minx had left the room again. Work was impossible with the never-ending enthusiasm of the house elf around. "Come on let's play 'Pin the wand on the wizard'."

Draco bounced to his feet, and held out his hand for Neville to grasp onto before helping him up. "I'd much prefer to pin my wand into my wizard, but I guess this will just have to do for now."

Neville reddened profusely at such open innuendo causing the seven other part wizards in the room to laugh even harder. Minx ever the innocent one, corrected her favourite master. "Sorry Master Draco but I haven't heard of that game. This one is called 'Pin the wand on the wizard'. Come on let's play game Masters. Then Minx prepare tea.

Brightening at the thought of food and some more time without the overly Minx they quickly humped at the idea of playing one game, and even though they hadn't wanted to play they did manage to get the wand reasonably close to the wizard's left hand even when blindfolded and disorientated.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Rebellion**

Giggling the nine adolescents sat around the dinner table silently thankful that Minx had tired himself out and had departed to bed after serving the evening meal. No one else was in the house that night, due to Lucius, Draco's father having an important business meeting with his Ministry Department that would last until about nine the following day. Needless to say the occupants were delighted to take advantage of the opportunity to really work out the new dynamics of the pureblood group searching for equality for all.

It was Pansy's turn to take control of the proceedings, as she quickly brought up what she wanted to discuss. "Come on guys we have the whole night to play. I reckon we should spend at least some of it working out the new dynamics of the group. Personally I'd like for us to have a group name. And we will need an excuse to meet each other at Hogwarts, so that Professor Dumbledore does not get suspicious. And I think we should actually plan to have at least two meetings a week. And maybe we should plan what everyone's role is before we go to Hogwarts."

A sudden idea came to Altara, who began to bob up and down uncontrollably. Noticing this her sister questioned, "Have you been spending too much time with Minx. If you start acting like this I might have to separate you two."

Profusely blushing Altara shook her head, "No there's no need to do that. I just have a brilliant idea that's all."

"All right then. I won't separate you two, but I really think you should open up and share this idea that gets you so excited that you're almost on par with Minx."

Continuing on in a slightly louder voice Altara stated, "I think I know how we can meet without Professor Dumbledore or anyone else finding it suspicious. We are all purebloods and love to play various instruments. What do you guys think about being a pureblood band?"

Gasps sounded from throughout the room, as everyone started to mimic Altara's previous actions and jump up and down. Smiling her sister replied, "I think it is needless to say that everyone has similar thoughts and think that you are absolutely brilliant. A pureblood band is the perfect idea. In fact we may even be able to spread propaganda in some of our songs. Some of them would have to be just about teen angst so that no one suspects our true motives for the band. I have actually written a few songs that would be perfect for this. We just need a name for the band and perhaps it could be the name for our group too. I mean Dumbledore has the Order of the Phoenix, and Voldemort has the Deatheaters. To be a major player in the war we need a name that says what we stand for while sounding catchy enough to be bands name."

Draco and Neville looked at each other and blushed, as they wondered what they could possibly contribute to the brainstorming session. Draco hesitantly whispered into his beloved one's ear, "I can't think of anything… can you?"

Nodding his head Neville whispered, "We're teens so we're supposed to be rebelling against something right?"

Pretending to be annoyed Millicent demanded, "What are you two whispering about? Ok new rule guys. No whispering tonight unless you want to be punished. And I intend to make it as painful as possible, just so you know."

Nodding Neville replied, "Point taken. I was just saying that as teenagers we're supposed to be rebelling against something, so perhaps our name could be to do with that. After all we need to keep up the appearance of being a regular teenage band."

Gregory and Vincent nodded sagely, while trying desperately not to admit that they had no ideas for the band's title. They both felt that they should play some sort of part in the proceedings even if it was just to nod and agree with any excellent ideas raised. Gregory expressed his approval of Neville's idea hesitantly, "I think the idea of rebellion is interesting, but it needs something to go with it."

Channelling her inner Altara, Blaise jumped up and down as he realised that he had the perfect name. "What about New Rebellion? We're new to the war and the music business, and we're rebellious because we're teens and having our own say in the battle."

Cheering and strident clapping ensued his announcement causing him to smirk towards his best friend Draco, as a silent challenge to one up him. Draco was not one to back down from the challenge. "I guess we should work out what roles we want to play both in the band and this alliance I guess. As most of us play different instruments, we should play our instruments in the band, and Neville and I will play different guitar riffs as we play the same instrument. Everyone other than Ekkaia should state whether they would like to do some singing as well. I know I personally would. I believe that I will excel at using my family name to get information from both the ministry and the Deatheaters. The ministry do have some dealings with Dumbledore and the order so I think that I would be an exceptional fly on the wall."

Neville nodded, "I would also like to sing occasionally. I intend to use my status, as a friend of Harry, Dumbledore's protégé, to spy on them. I may even manage to do the seemingly impossible and convince either Harry or a few of our friends to believe what we do. I think Luna in particular is an easy target, because she loves creatures and may side with us if we convince her that we stand for good."

Vincent and Millicent covertly gazed at each other, before Millicent stated, "I think you guys already know that Vincent and I don't wish to sing. And I know that we have already stated what role we would like to play in New Rebellion. We will be the spies through flirting our way through the ranks of men and women and rest assured if required we make good assassins although Gregory will have to be muscle in the band."

Chuckling Gregory replied, "Yeah I agree with that and don't expect me to sing. I'd prefer to focus on the drums."

Pansy awed at her man's dedication to his drumming skills and willingness to be the tough guy people turned to when in trouble. "I don't want to sing either, and I have already said that I will do whatever is required of me, as I don't know what precisely I should do."

Blaise giggled softly, "I'd love to sing a little bit and I must admit I'm like Pansy. I don't know precisely what I should do for the band and am willing to do whatever is asked of me. However I am particularly good at speaking, so I could be a spokesperson if Dumbledore for example wishes to speak with us about the band. I have been skilled with occulmency for years, so he will not be able to read my mind and as such he will have no choice but to believe us."

Sighing Altara questioned, "I know I want to sing a little, but what else should I do? I know I could be like Neville and use my status to spy and listen to everyone, nut is there something more that I could offer. I guess I'll just have to say that like Pansy and Blaise I will do whatever you guys wish me to. Everything within reason anyway. I have met you guys before."

Smirking Ekkaia bowed, "I am happy to do most of the singing, and I think we would make an amazing punk/rock/pop band, and I can't wait to show you some of the songs that I have written. I think you guys will love my favourite one. It's called 'Bloodlines mean everything' and I shall have to sing it for you soon. I will continue to mastermind our actions, be the leader, and be the protector when Gregory is unable to be of assistance. Do you want to hear 'Bloodlines mean everything' now? If you like it maybe we could try to think of some music to put with them."

The other members of New Rebellion grinned before screaming, "Ekkaia! Ekkaia!"

Closing her eyes momentarily she quickly went over the lyrics before beginning to sing with wide eyes and the occasional dancing move.

Waking up, starting a brand new day

Look in the mirror, purity stands out

Leave the house with my blood sister

Undaunted staring eyes haunt us

Waiting there wherever we turn

Beliefs dismissed in judgments' eyes

Heads held high we continue on

Because we know who we are

_Forefathers asserted what we know_

_Others defy but we carry on_

_Purity is right, less is weak blood_

_It may be against society of today_

_But immortal faith lives on_

_Bloodlines mean everything_

School gates block the visions

Thoughts of escape disappear

Piercing eyes, nowhere to run

Hiding only admits to shame

Know that we're not alone now

You might see us and hate

But together we stand and fall

Because we like who we are

_Forefathers asserted what we know_

_Others defy but we carry on_

_Purity is right, less is weak blood_

_It may be against society of today_

_But immortal faith lives on_

_Bloodlines mean everything_

You might not believe us

But we belong to truth

One day you'll sadly realise

That we were right all along

And all the pain you give

Was really directed to you

Join us, fight us, be undecided

But just see us for who we are

_Forefathers asserted what we know_

_Others defy but we carry on_

_Purity is right, less is weak blood_

_It may be against society of today_

_But immortal faith lives on_

_Bloodlines mean everything_

Swaying gently to the music Altara murmured, "That's the most passionate I've heard you sing that sis. It's like you get better every time you sing it."

Patting her younger sister on the head, she amicably murmured, "Thanks Tara I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Rasing her voice to a higher volume she continued, "So what do the rest of you think? Do you think that the lyrics will be able to be placed to music?"

"Hell yes!"

Shocked eyes turned to Neville's sudden exclamation, although they were pleased that Neville was beginning to find his inner Slytherin. Pansy quickly affirmed his words, "What he said. This may have to be our title song. Can't you see crowds of people screaming bloodlines mean everything during one of our concerts."

The thought of adulation filled the rooms with a mixture of reactions ranging from shock, fear, excitement, and dreamy. Chuckling Ekkaia brought everyone back to reality, with the harsh reminder, "We're not there yet. That's not going to happen unless we get to work. Did you tape my performance just then Altrara?"

"What! How did you know? I thought I was really covert about it."

Shaking her head at the naivety and innocence of the Hufflepuff, "I know you better than you know yourself. Of course you're going to tape it. You always do. I think it's something to do with wanting to making accompanying music for the piano. How quickly do you think that you could make seven other copies for the rest of the band?"

"A couple of minutes tops. I wish you had told me that you knew. It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"But where would the fun be in that Altara. I must admit that it was quite amusing to see what lengths you would go to in trying to hide your actions from me. But a couple of minutes sounds great. I have a few more things that I need to inform you as your leader. If you desire to help with the song writing process do not hesitate to approach me because I love working with other people. Other than that I do not think that we should work on the band tonight. We have half of tomorrow to work on it. The rest of tomorrow will be spent preparing Neville for his transformation, which I believe will occur at midnight tomorrow night. Once the transformation is done we will celebrate your birthday, but at the same time we will also leave that day free for Draco and Neville to become accustomed with one another."

Gasping in embarrassment he managed to get out a few words, "You really do have everything planned don't you?"

Without missing a beat or giving the question a second thought the distinguished leader of New Rebellion returned, "But of course. As the leader and strategist it would be foolhardy for me not to have as much planned in advance as possible. From then onwards however I intend to work as much as possible on this band. Neville, Draco, Millicent, Vincent, and Altara will calculate how they intend to incorporate their spying skills into their everyday lives. Blaise will be our spokesperson, and perhaps help the rest of us become skilled in occlumency. Draco will also be involved with inventing and creating anything we can use to fight in this war, I know for a fact that armoury and weaponry will have to be designed and handed out."

Pausing she turned to kindly grin at Pansy, before continuing, "Pansy, I think you would do a good job of assisting Draco with this process, as I think that you can pair your inherent sense of style, with Draco's abilities to mould a person's garments to the person themselves. Gregory you know what your role is, and I thank you for being prepared to watch over and protect everyone. However I must warn you that you are not to protect Altara or Neville unless it is absolutely vital. You must leave protecting Altara to me so that people don't suspect. And Neville I'm afraid you may have to be on your own in that regard because you will be under enough suspicion for joining the band as it is. You may have to inform Dumbledore's people and your other friends that you only agreed to join so that you could spy on us and feed them false information. We will only be able to speak during the band practise, although you and Draco will have to sneak throughout Hogwarts if you want some time to yourself. There I think that's enough talking for now."

Giggling Millicent added, "That's right. There's been enough talking, and now it's time for action. Now no parents are here, and Draco and Neville have just found each other so I think it's important to set up the mood for tonight. How about Spin the Bottle, you guys all know the rules right?"

Feverish shouts of excitement and agreement from the other band members caused Millicent to grin, while brandishing a bottle that had previously been shrunk to fit inside her handbag sitting by her side. "Right I think as the shyest of us all Altara should go first. By the way if you refuse to properly kiss the person the bottle chooses you will be met with one of my punishments, and none of you want that. Here you go Altara, make sure you spin it well."

Terror-filled eyes searched for Ekkaia's comforting eyes, but all she could find were excited eyes waiting to see who the ashen-faced girl would pick. Tendrils of fear seeped up throughout her thoughts and emotions, as she became increasingly depserate for a way out of this. Sighing she spun the bottle, because she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to keep her wits about her. Her eyes never left the bottle as she prayed to get someone who she would feel comfortable with, and was horrified to see that the bottle had chosen Millicent, who had cackled in glee. "Remember that it has to be a proper kiss Altara."

"I don't think I can do that. I want to save my proper kiss for Cedric. I know it's mushy, but I can't do it. I thought I might be able to, but I can't turn my back on my ever-beating heart."

Cackling the overjoyed Millicent informed her, "then you will have to be punished twice, or twice as bad as my usual punishments. One for not kissing me, and another for not kissing the person who will undoubtedly pick you. I am being lenient because I am not taking into account the fact that you may be picked more than once by the bottle. However tonight you will learn why everyone tries to avoid my punishments. Rest assured thought that the details remain between just you and me."

After her spiel she nodded to Blaise indicating that it was time for him to have a turn. Nervousness flowed through him, but maybe he might find his soul mate lurking somewhere within the group. Upon eagerly spinning the bottle he was surprised to discover that he had chosen Draco, his best friend. Blushing bright red he gazed into his eyes, "This is just between friends right?"

Draco gently licked his lips, "yeah definitely. We'll still be best friends after this. Now come here Blaise and let me show you what it is like to be properly kissed."

Blaise hesitantly scooted towards the blonde-haired, renowned Slytherin sex God. He had not had as much experience, as people assumed, and only Draco knew that. Draco was his confidante, who he told most things, and Draco returned the favour. Kissing Draco for the first time would not be a big deal, because Draco was right he would learn a lot. He found himself watching the piercing eyes that never seemed to leave his own, he was so entranced that he gasped, as he felt warm breath ghosting over his lips, and the sudden plunge of soft, gentle lips moving to where warm air once had been. A demanding tongue pleaded for entrance, as it smoothed its way across Blaise's bottom lip. Desperately opening his mouth Draco groaned at the feeling of Draco's mouth exploring every inch, dominating him at every turn, his tongue defeated with every swipe in battle. This was the experience to last a lifetime. He found himself saddened, when Draco drew away, with a knowing look in his eyes.

Pansy eagerly grabbed the bottle, as she found herself loving the sight of two of her friends pashing, as if the world had already ended and there was nothing left. She wanted to feel someone's lips on her own; even if those lips didn't belong to her boyfriend. Shutting her eyes she willed it to be a boy she had to kiss and not a girl, because she was confident that she did not swing that way and did not want her boyfriend perving on her with a girl. Opening her eyes at the gasps from the room, she found her own widening in despair. Not only had she chosen a girl, it was the hottest one in all of Hogwarts; the girl every person desired, chased and fantasised over. They really would be giving the other occupants in the room a show that night.

Surveying the room she wondered whether she could allow herself to do what Altara had done, and accept at least one punishment instead. Tossing her hair back she reminded herself that she never ran away, and that she was gorgeous and confident just like Ekkaia. She had nothing to fear from this arrangement. Confidently striding over towards her conquest, she allowed herself to look into vibrant blue eyes, and firmly and expertly placed her lips on Ekkaia's lips not expecting to find them softer than she had ever imagined. These lips were not like her boyfriend's, these were much more gentler, and somehow Pansy wanted to explore this new feeling more. Flicking her tongue against her bottom lip, she hoped that Ekkaia would take control, allow her inside and dominate her tongue until she groaned in wanton need.

Inwardly blushing she realised that she might be more into this than she had previously thought. Her thoughts disappeared, as quickly as they had come, with her tongue suddenly intruding foreign territory. The hot, moist cavern was perfect for her, and she almost groaned when Ekkaia's previously dormant tongue attacked from its hiding spot, where it had been lying in wait. She quickly lost and found her tongue being battled constantly, and was not surprised to find the battle soon transferred to her own mouth. Hands soon were running through Pansy's hair and down her shoulders, although they did not go any further than that. Ekkaia did not waste time exploring her mouth, although she wondered what the other girl was thinking. Was she just doing this for a show, because it was hell of a believable show, and it weren't for a guy she would be one transformed girl. Perhaps girl love really was as attractive as the men seemed to think that it was. Pansy struggled to refrain from moaning in disappointment, as Ekkaia drew away, biting her bottom lip playfully and puling it down. Pansy opened her eyes as she felt this, and found her breath catch as she noticed Ekkaia's eyes stared into her own with a flirty sexual spark, whilst a confident smirk sat on Ekkaia's face.

Turning to her sister Ekkaia murmured, "It was so attractive to see Pansy so needy and to have her submitting to me was very enjoyable. But I must admit I would much prefer a guy, they are much more able to fulfil my physical appetite."

One would be forgiven for feeling sympathy for the poor fifteen-year-old, who was at her first party and had never seen her sister behave like that. Her bright, red face was hiding between her face, and her eyes were hesitantly peeking out from between her fingers. She had not believed the rumours at Hogwarts about the escapades that her sister had been involved in, but she was beginning to realise that her sister was different than who she was around her. Nevertheless she loved and supported her sister, despite feeling like she was sinking through the floor with embarrassment. The band of mostly Slytherins were filled with a bunch of kinky, sexual addicts, and she couldn't help but dread the punishments that were coming her way that night.

The rest of the room stood in awe at the amazing scene that had just unfolded before their eyes and wondered what would happen next. The others gradually took turns spinning, with various partnerships ensuing. Vincent had kissed Neville, Draco had kissed Gregory, and Millicent had kissed both Vincent and Gregory. Neville was the second last person to spin the bottle, and couldn't help but be nervous because Draco was getting more jealous and possessive with every moment of this game. He did not want his boyfriend to forget himself and attack the person he chose. He was pleased to notice that it was Blaise, because it was someone that Draco trusted. His eyes quickly met Blaise's shy ones, and he wondered who would take control. Blushing he wondered whether Blaise would expect him to, he had only ever kissed Draco and that had only been that day and he had submitted happily to Draco.

Blaise bolted over towards Neville and quickly stated, "This is just between friends so lets just get this over and done with."

Blaise hurriedly placed his lips on top of Neville's and begged him to open his mouth. Having a hurried exploration, he withdrew as quickly as he had entered. Smiling into Neville's chocolate eyes he apologised, "Sorry I did it so quick, but your boyfriend looks ready to strangle my throat, and I didn't want it to last any more than it had to."

A hand dragged Neville away from Blaise's tentative embrace, "No need to apologise I will ensure that he is fully satisfied tonight. You don't need to be involved in that process Blaise. After Ekkaia's turn this evening is over, I will be introducing Neville to my room."

Finally, the bottle rested in front of Ekkaia, and every person in the room bar Altara, found themselves secretly hoping that the spin would point to them. Ekkaia glanced down at the bottle, licking her soft, pink lips and leaving them slightly open in a seductive pout as she leant forward and placed her delicate hand about the bottle body. She then glanced up and gave a cheeky grin whilst quickly getting eye contact with everyone still in the circle.

Altara had moved out of the circle and was perched on an arm chair nearby, wandering if she could bury her head into a pillow to prevent seeing her sexual sister pash yet another person in the room.

Ekkaia's eyes lingered on Pansy's as she winked and spun the bottle. Everyone held their breath, even Draco, who had been gay his entire life felt a desire to be kissed by the best kisser in Hogwarts, for whilst she was an expert on sexuality, Ekkaia was picky as to whom she kissed, and only a few lucky, and very attractive Hogwarts students had had the pleasure of this experience.

The bottle continued to spin, and Ekkaia sat calmly, watching it, whilst all the others watched it in anxious expectance, eagerly hoping it would stop at them. Finally the bottle began to slow, Ekkaia lifted her eyes as she heard a squeak of impatience from Millicent, and gave a quiet chuckle before shaking her head and watching the bottle as it came to a stop.

The eyes of all in the room raced from the bottle neck to the person it was facing, and Pansy Parkinson stared in shock feeling the heat rising to her cheeks as she refused to lift her gaze from the bottle to Ekkaia.

"That's hardly fair, you've already kissed her." Millicent pouted annoyed that she had missed out, Ekkaia however; did not respond. In a smooth manner she stood and walked towards Pansy, who was still staring at the bottle, her mouth open slightly in a mixture of fear and excitement whilst she struggled to calm her racing heart.

Pansy swallowed as she found herself staring at the rounded toe of Ekkaia's shoe. A soft, delicate manicured hand ran its way along Pansy's shoulder, up her neck before settling under her chin and lifting her face so that it looked up at Ekkaia's. Ekkaia gave a slight smile before dropping smoothly to her knees straddling the seated Pansy, who had her legs out straight in front. Ekkaia's dark blue eyes met with Pansy's nervous brown eyes, and Pansy found herself lost in the seductive stare. Ekkaia slunk back so that she was kneeling back on her heels, her hand still under Pansy's chin, her thin, lithe body straddling the young, dark haired Slytherin girl.

The others in the group stared, glued to the scene before them, unable to ignore the rushes of hormones that raced through their bodies at the scene before them. Ekkaia was so confident that she taunted and built up the atmosphere by slowly making her move, relying on the sexual energy that was building up to ensure that the kiss was a good one, one that would make all of those in the room, hot with pleasure.

She ran her manicured hand over Pansy's chin, and gently ran a single fingertip along Pansy's soft, moist lips, before smiling and gently brushing back a stray strand of hair from Pansy's cheek behind her ear. Ekkaia heard a whimper from behind her as Draco leant over to get a better look, with a smile the blonde Slytherin girl leant forward, and gently pecked Pansy on the lips, their lips locked and Pansy closed her eyes, as did Ekkaia, Pansy felt a shiver rush through her body, as her breath quickened waiting for Ekkaia to make another move, finally, she felt the moistness of Ekkaia's tongue running across her lips asking politely for entry, Pansy leant forward with a shudder of air released from her lips as she opened willingly, longing for Ekkaia to kiss her passionately.

Ekkaia's hand grasped the back of Pansy's head pulling her towards her. The others in the room stared with open mouths, short, ragged breaths and accelerated heart beats, as Ekkaia forced Pansy to lean back slightly, Pansy felt herself slipping back and grabbed Ekkaia's shoulder, as the pair continued to kiss, their tongues frolicking with pleasure as they moved into the others mouth. Ekkaia shifted slightly, and Pansy moved with her, unable to let the other girl go as she leant backwards, and defied gravity by remaining in a strange half laying half raised position. Ekkaia's hand ran from the back of Pansy's head down her neck, and gently caressed the other girls' soft curves as she fastened her grip around Pansy's waist, pulling the darker haired girl back into her own body.

Draco almost groaned as he saw Ekkaia's hand brush Pansy's breast, and he grabbed Neville's hand and squeezed it tightly. Neville moved forward, his breath also fast and shallow as he gently bit Draco's shoulder, unable to tear his eyes off the sight in front of him.

Crabbe and Goyle, shifted as their position became uncomfortable by the hardness, Crabbe's hand was resting on the inside of Millicent's thigh, though the girl barely noticed as she enviously watched her best friend be seduced by Ekkaia. Goyle bit his lip and found for the first time, he was not jealous of Pansy being touched, let alone kissed by another person, rather it took all of his will power to not rush forward and wrap his arms around both of the girls and carry them off to his bedroom.

Altara had a pillow up in front of her face, just below her eyes, she stared, unable to move as she was hypnotised by the almost romantic union that was taking place before her.

Blaise stared in amazement much like the others, he shivered as a strange feeling settled heavily on his chest, a strange burning raced through his crotch as he became hard also, his eyes fixed solely on the two locked lips in front of him.

Pansy finally let a moan of pleasure escape her lips, though it sounded more like a whimper, Ekkaia grinned, and removed her tongue, denying Pansy's pleading tongue and mouth and kissing the other girl firmly with shut lips. Ekkaia opened her eyes and stroked Pansy's cheek, satisfied as the other girl's eyes snapped open and a shiver raced through Pansy's body. Ekkaia smiled at Pansy, her head slightly sideways as she leant forwards and gently kissed Pansy's lips once more, sucking gently on the other girls bottom lip, before removing her mouth and lowering it to Pansy's neck, kissing down gently until she reached Pansy's collar bone, where she sensually sucked the skin, licking it before biting it and pulling at it, Pansy gasped and moved forward, pressing her body willingly against Ekkaia's as the other girl continued to bite and suck on the skin over her collarbone. Finally Pansy gave a few pants of dry breath and Ekkaia moved back, removed her hand from around Pansy's waist after lowering the girl back down, Ekkaia then smiled and rose smoothly, biting her lip surprised at how good the kiss had been,

"Not bad Parkinson." She said, though the huskiness in her voice denied her cool, calm exterior. Pansy grinned broadly and Ekkaia chuckled, a slight redness rising to her face as she glanced at the others in the room,

"Think I may go for a walk." Ekkaia stated simply, her eyes lingering lustfully as they met with Blaise, as she left the room, running her hand softly over Pansy's cheek one last time before she walked out onto the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

**A night to remember**

The remaining eight occupants in the room stayed perfectly still, as they tried to come to grips with what had just happened. Pansy slowly brushed her fingers against her lips and neck, where Ekkaia's lips had been just moments before. They had plundered everything she had to offer with a hunger that was almost like she had been searching for something. Part of her was hoping that her friend had found it, but the other part of her knew that she hadn't found it because she had left so soon after. Ekkaia never left the scene of a sensual crime unless she was wishing it was someone else and that person never noticed. Her heart had been broken so many times, but someday she would find the right person for her even if it was not Pansy. She wondered, who had stolen her friend's heart this time.

Gregory watched the love of his life with curious eyes, he had never seen pansy act like this since the first time they had met. Had the girl, who so often claimed that no one else could find a spot in her heart found someone to refute her claim? He knew that she was troubled with the events that had just taken place, and wondered what he could do to reassure his girl and remind her that he was the person she was meant to be with. The sight that had been played out before his very eyes had been very tantalising and somehow he found himself craving the taste of Pansy even more than usual. The fact that another woman had just possessed her mouth did not worry him, as much as he had thought it would. It was time to steal what was rightfully his, "Come on Pansy. I know you found that amazing, but it is ok. I know that Ekkaia is the most amazing kisser ever, so don't be ashamed or feel like you're betraying me. Come with me Pansy. That display had made the wolf in me quite ravenous, and I'm sure you'll be just right for my appetite."

Pansy's eyes glistened with unshed tears, as she whispered, "You're not angry with me? You don't hate me?"

Shaking his head at the sentimentality unusual for the normally confident, strong girl he reassured her, "No I'm not angry with you. This was just a game. I think you're hurting enough as it is without me adding to it. If you want to talk about this a bit later after the werewolf is sated, I don't mind."

Accepting the proffered hand Pansy allowed herself to be lifted from the floor and engulfed within her boyfriend's arms. Giggling like the schoolgirl she was, Pansy ducked out of Gregory's arm and raced towards the bedroom that they were sharing. Not even daring to look behind her, she knew that he would soon give chase. Perhaps he would even let her win the chase to the bedroom just so that he could play the bad guy and creep up behind her, and then proceed to take her roughly and passionately. It was not often that she wanted to be dominated, because she had always believed in being equals; however perhaps both of their insecurities would fade. "Just you wait you rascal! I'll catch you soon enough."

Giggling she whispered to herself, "That was the intention yes"; unaware that Gregory's enhanced hearing had picked up not only the words but also the telling emotions behind them. Enjoying the chase he was overjoyed to catch her just as they entered the hallway to their bedroom on the second floor. Swiping her off her feet he carried her to the bed, while gazing into her beautiful eyes. That evening he would take her so forcefully that she would forget that the kiss had ever happened, she would only remember him and the ever-growing lust between them.

Blaise noticed the lustful glance on Vincent's face, and wondered whether Millicent would even have a chance to punish Altara before he claimed his mate. That kiss between Pansy and Ekkaia had really set the mood for that night, pure lust and angst swept through the air as naturally as its unseen dust particles. Blaise felt lonelier than ever, and knew that even though he lusted for love, angst had taken control of his thoughts and actions. He did not want to be alone, and Vincent would surely be disappointed that Millicent would deny him. Turning to his friend he questioned, "Hey Vincent do you want to play some exploding snap, while Millicent hangs out with Altara?"

Vincent's dark gaze turned to the man intruding on his thoughts of what exactly he would do to his partner, when he got her alone. Growling slightly he demanded, "Would you keep me from my mate? I want her now!"

Millicent hastily stepped in front of Blaise, while keeping her dark eyes focused on the man in her life. If she had to stay away from her mate to punish Altara, then Vincent may as well take pity on Blaise and keep him company for a while. Only fate knew when Blaise would finally have what she shared with Vincent, and perhaps some of that pain would be alleviated that night. "Vincent we have all night to reek havoc and submit to our desires and fantasies. Spend a little time with Blaise, while I punish Altara. I promise when we finish, I will come find you immediately."

Snarling at Blaise once more, he turned his gaze to his beloved vixen, "Very well then Millicent. But only because you desire it to be so. You will come to me immediately at Blaise's room, and furthermore you will fully submit to me tonight and do anything I demand of you. You truly will be my pet tonight, my dear vixen. Be sure to bring that playful side to our game tonight, and you might need to be sly you wily fox."

Giggling at the insane thoughts in Vincent's mind, Millicent agreed to his terms and stepped over to Altara. Watching her mate and Blaise slowly leave the room, she whispered into Altara's ear, "It's not too early to realise that you've made a mistake."

Blushing profusely Altara gingerly shook her head, "I can't do that Millicent. I want my first kiss to be with Cedric and as many firsts as I can give him."

Grinning Millicent dragged the hesitant girl out of the room towards Altara's room. "Hmm. Then what should I do to punish you? You want to give him your firsts do you? Then how about a bit of practise, don't worry you'll keep your virtue."

Stepping into the room Altara was shocked to find herself being summoned to the bed and in a body bind. She could only watch in anticipation and embarrassment, as Millicent shut and locked the door behind her. A few spells later Altara found herself naked with a silk blindfold around her eyes, and silken ties tying a hand or foot to each of the bedposts. Even though she was mortified with this development, she found herself strangely turned on by the thoughts of what could happen. Finding her voice she questioned, "What's my punishment Millicent? Please tell me!"

Chuckling the devious succubus informed her latest victim, "You will be trussed up all night exactly like this. You will experience sexual activity with your mind's image of Cedric, it will all be mental and not physical. Although it will feel real and your body will react to it, as if it were real. Furthermore my last spell before I leave will have you in an unending orgasm, you will be so pleasured it will almost be painful and you'll be begging to be shot down from the clouds above. Until I come to see you in the morning, you'll be a victim to Cedric and all your own fantasies hidden deep inside of you. Well let's get started."

Mumbling a few more spells and waving her wand in the air, Millicent then proceeded to unlock the door and leave the room. Standing in the hallway she shut and locked the door once more. She considered leaving a note for Ekkaia so that if she came to check up on her sister, she would know that she would be unable to see her until the morning. "Now it's time to find Vincent, and allow him to control me. Wonder what kinky things he has planned, I can't wait."

Inside the room Altara was trapped in the throes of large, warm fingers tenderly tracing her body slowly and reverently. She couldn't help but wish that her eyes were not immersed in darkness, she wanted to see the man of her dreams, but the enhanced erotic nature of this dream world filled her with pleasure and happiness. Millicent was right this really was practise for, when she was confronted with a man wanting her body. She wanted to feel like she knew what was going on and play an active role, so she allowed herself to enjoy the hands mapping her body.

Groaning she arched her body wantonly into his touch wanting more contact, only for him to withdraw from her completely. She found herself begging, "Please touch me, please do anything. Love me, cherish me, and be here…"

Her pleads were soon interrupted by a passionate kiss that fully dominated her mouth. The heated tongue leading her in a dance of ardour, she soon found herself wondering if there was any terrain left for him to explore. His tongue refused to allow her to explore his mouth, and she realised that she not allowed any control in this situation. She was here purely to be blessed and gifted with attention, she would be shown her beauty, and not be expected to do anything for him. Coherent thoughts soon left her mind, as pleasure tingled throughout her body.

She felt like screaming in disappointment, as his mouth left hers, but her scream was soon muffled by the sensation of his mouth trailing every inch of her body. His art of seduction didn't need any improvement, she was already desperate for his body to find hers and complete her. She wanted him, she needed him, and most of all she loved him. Once every inch of her been explored, his body seemed to find hers, as wordlessly he began to inch inside her. Hands caressed her hair soothing her, as she moaned in both pain and pleasure. This torture was pure ecstasy, and she didn't regret her decision at all. "Oh Cedric!"

Ekkaia sighed, as she gazed at the gardens below the balcony, and wondered why she couldn't find someone to remain in her heart. While the men in her life chased her, none gained her undying affection and she always had to end things before they drove her crazy with their neediness. She wanted someone with a quiet, sensitive manner, yet someone who also managed to be confident and independent. She wanted someone who could complete her, mellow her fiery ways.

Sad eyes followed the intricate lines of the water trickling down the miniature waterfalls strategically placed throughout the area. Would her familiar ever determine that she was worthy of her inheritance? What did she have to do to prove herself? She wanted to know her mate was, it would only be then that she would find true happiness. Shaking her head at her weakness she refused to cry, and forced herself to head back indoors.

The only people left in the room were Neville and Draco, who immediately stopped gazing into each other's eyes to see the identity of the intruder. Blushing slightly Neville questioned, "Are you ok Ekkaia?"

If there was one thing Ekkaia hated more than people attempting to hurt her sister, it was people asking how she was. She hated people knowing or guessing that she was anything but the pillar of strength that she endeavoured to be. Weakness was for the fools, who allowed themselves to not only be attacked but also show the vulnerable places. To show weakness was to allow people to see the emotions you feel and keep nothing for yourself. She could not afford to become Altara. She had nothing against her sister, but sometimes she foolishly walked into situations that could have been avoided so easily. Situations that the leader of New Rebellion could not find herself in. Drawing on her inner strength she casually replied, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. I'm guessing Altara is being punished? I'm going to go to bed, and check in on her tomorrow.

Neville sighed softly, as he wondered why Ekkaia did not trust him enough to tell the truth. He had been around enough people in his life to know that Ekkaia was upset about something and was merely putting up a brave, strong front. However he guessed that this knowledge was something to keep to himself, Ekkaia was clearly afraid of what the truth meant. Who was he to force her to confront her fears, when he struggled to face his own at the best of times? "Yeah you do look a bit tired. We'll try to keep quiet for you."

Feigning a grin she called, as she headed towards her room, "Night guys! Don't have too much fun in your room."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the mortified boy in his lap burrowing his head into his left shoulder in embarrassment. Before his inheritance he had once thought that Neville was a weak, vulnerable fool and despised him for it. Now he saw it as utterly adorable and wanted to protect him, just as Ekkaia protected her sister. He never wanted this man to lose what was left of his innocence although the man would always be adorable. The tinges of pink and the way he wanted to hide his obvious reactions to affection were gratifying. "Don't hide from me love. You and I need to talk. Look at me."

Tentative brown eyes met confident blue eyes, as Neville courageously did what his boyfriend requested. "You're right we do need to talk. What are you looking for, when it comes to me? And how fast are we going to take this? Personally I want to take this as far as we can tonight, so that after my inheritance we will both be confident and comfortable with the other. I don't want to be embarrassed about you seeing me naked or having to bite you…"

Tenderly kissing his lover to quieten the nervous ramble he was famous for, Draco was pleased that he would often have to take this course of action. "Well I'm looking for a relationship, someone to love, protect and cherish. I love you Neville and I don't expect you to say it back to me immediately. And I agree that it would be best to get to know each other's bodies so that the bonding after your inheritance tomorrow night will be easier on you. I don't ever want you to feel ashamed of yourself, when you're around me. I love you for you, and …"

"I love you too Drake!"

Hiding his head in Draco's shoulder once more Neville was mortified that he had actually interrupted his boyfriend to say that. Even though it was true, he had wanted to wait for a better moment. He had not meant to interrupt the romantic speech that was causing his heart to melt into blissful nothingness.

A gentle hand caressing the side of his cheek caused him to moan as fingers gradually lifted his face back so that brown and blue eyes met once more. A solitary finger teasingly traced the outline of his lips, as Neville shivered. "What have I said about hiding from me? I'm glad you love me too. Let's head upstairs. We have enough time to talk about everything tomorrow."

Grinning impishly Neville murmured, "You just want to see what you're getting yourself into. You want to know what I'm hiding underneath my blushes, stammers and shy temperament."

"Well yes that too, but we practically have the house to ourselves. We have all night to get acquainted, and I assure you that I will know every inch of you."

Quickly standing Draco readjusted Neville so that he could carry the light man towards his quarters on the top floor. "Let's go Neville. I'll show you my rooms. Only Dad, you and I have rooms on the top floor so we won't be interrupted tonight."

Eagerly Neville peered around his surroundings, as he sighed at the inexplicable joy of the never-ending warmth surrounding him; the tight embrace that made him feel safe, protected and content. He knew without a doubt that this man would be everything he had dreamed for his entire life. He could be tough, protective, confident, calculating and proud; yet also sensitive, caring, loving, brave and intelligent. "I can't wait to see them Draco."

Tender hands eventually placed Neville carefully back onto the ground, while Draco closed his bedroom door. The silver and green room was filled with ornate rugs and pillow like what had been in the party room downstairs, however the mature look was downplayed by the stuffed dragons on the bed. Full-length mirrors hid the walk-in-wardrobe, while a door opened onto the balcony. The wispy, white transparent curtains showed the starry night sky, with a full moon. Draco could not have planned the night any better.

A few small, silent steps later Neville was able to see the ensuite bathroom, which had pale blue and green tiles, and was fitted with a large spa bath that could fit at least four people. From the several bath and beauty products Neville knew that Draco would have to spend hours in here everyday to look as amazing as he did. Heaven knew it took him forever to appear even slightly well groomed and handsome.

The process of watching his partner surveying his room was a painful one, as he wondered whether he met the standards or whether he would be force to change. The small smile and radiant eyes soon filled him with pride and self assurance once more, as he decided that he had had enough time to survey the rooms. Draping his hand, as softly as he could across Neville's shoulder he gave his body a gentle squeeze. "What do you think?"

Turning to gaze into his partner's eyes he replied, "This is perfect Draco. You're perfect. Even the stars and moon seem to know what a special night this is."

Long, graceful fingers stealthily snaked their way underneath Neville's shirt, quickly finding two pert nipples pleased with the sudden attention. As Neville moaned he could feel hot breaths all over his neck, while Draco whispered, "I do what I can. Malfoys are perfect after all. Moan for me Neville. Can you imagine what I am going to do to your body? You will look so wanton underneath me, begging me to touch you. You with your naked beauty and charm will have to forgo your Gryffindor courage and pride and beg for me. Can you see that Neville? Tell me what you want."

Neville leaned into the body behind him, as his knees gave way to the pleasure and anticipation. The fact that he was now shirtless did nothing but increase the arousal building up within him. The words went straight to his groin, as he replied, "Do what you like Draco. I want what you want. Please do something. Please hold me, touch me, explore me and love me. I don't mind begging, when it comes to you."

Chuckling softly Draco hoisted the beauty in his arms onto the bed so that he could further explore the terrain that his fingers had found so intriguing. Before enclosing his mouth around the left swollen peak, he whispered, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Neville moaned and arched into the mouth that was giving him such heated pleasure, and couldn't help but whine. The tongue flicking left and right over each nipple was enough to have Neville's wholehearted attention. All nervousness and embarrassment that he had once had had disappeared under the practised mouth of his Slytherin. "Draco! Need you…"

Any further words were cut off by a passionate kiss, as those slender fingers that Neville had quickly grown to love expertly found the buttons of his leather pants. Part of Neville rejoiced at the fact that he had gone commando that day, yet the other part of him regretted not having another barrier between them. Lifting his hips he assisted the soft, gentle hands in removing the final barrier to his body.

Withdrawing from the kiss Draco studied the wanton body beneath him; it was something that was out of his sweetest dreams. A handsome boy, with eyes, heart, soul, and body all for him. Blue eyes shone at the delicious sight of the erection dripping with pre-cum, just waiting to be engorged in his mouth. He could only imagine the sweet taste in his mouth, and without hesitation decided to explore the quivering body beneath him.

Neville groaned and arched over and over, as that warm, sensuous mouth canvassed his body in a slow dance towards the heart of his arousal. He screamed at the sudden sensation of being sucked and licked in a territory, where none had previously been before. Need was steadily building up inside of him, as those blessed, lubed fingers dexterously entered him. With glazed over eyes Neville watched as Draco used his spare hand to release his hair and allow it to fall around his shoulders. " Oh Merlin Draco! Don't stop!"

Once three fingers were easily inside the boy of his dreams, and he had found the indelible prostate, Draco began to lube his hardened cock that was aching with the desire to enter such a tight hole. All the other virgins he had taken in previous years were nothing to the sensation and beauty of taking the man below him. The trust and utmost love meant more to him than any carnal desire. "Are you ready for me Neville?"

"Oh Gods yes!"

Chuckling at the need Draco positioned himself before slowly entering the tight hole, while whispering comforting words to the whimpering Neville. "It's all right Neville. The pain will go soon. Soon I will have you arching in pleasure. Screaming my name, as you cum."

Once reaching the hilt, he waited until Neville had become used to the pain and sensation of being filled. It was not long before Neville was bucking his hips and pleading for Draco to move. Draco was not one deny his lover any want or need; and without a doubt he plunged in an out of his lover at an increasing pace. It was not long before Neville was screaming at the continued discovery of his prostate, and Draco knew from the quivering mess below him that he was close to release. Grinning he allowed one of his hands to stroke and pump Neville's cock in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me Neville."

The words added to the unending pleasure were too much for Neville, as he felt his body release and orgasm. "Draco!"

Through half-closed eyes Neville gazed at the blonde beauty above him; the long hair of his dreams swayed with the exertion, and haunting blue eyes trapped his. In what seemed only moments of mindless staring, Draco soon shuddered and released inside of his lover.

Carefully removing himself from Neville he moved to the left side of the hazel-eyes beauty. Neville sighed contentedly, as he placed his head onto Draco's arm and rolled his body into his warm embrace. "That was amazing Draco. Thank you."

Gently kissing the tip of his mate's nose Draco whispered, "No I should thank you, my beautiful one. You were amazing, and rest assured I am becoming even more enamoured with you as time goes by."

Blushing Neville's eyes sought for the truth in the statement within Draco's and could only find pure and unadulterated love within them. "I love you my dragon. Good night."

Before Draco was able to reply, Neville had passed out from a pleasurable exhaustion. Nevertheless Draco kissed his nose once more and whispered, "And I love you my silly, little lion."


	5. Chapter 5

**Matters of the heart**

Draco awoke to a soft humming of a lullaby that nearly allowed him to drift back to sleep, content in the knowledge that his Neville was safe in his arms. It was only the gentle weight of his head on his chest that reminded Draco that he had far more important things planned for the day. Talking to the sweet, innocent boy below him was far more important. Opening his eyes tentatively, as rays of sunshine shone directly into his eyes, he gazed down at the head before him.

Neville hummed happily, as he wondered when Draco would finally wake up and fulfil his needs. Images and possible words for his blissful melody flowed through his mind, and like the singular droplets in a stream they didn't stay for long. Soft fingers carding themselves in between stands of hair allowed reality to seep through the banks of the theoretical river in his mind. However reality didn't come soon enough to avoid being startled to find his head lifted by those surprisingly strong fingers, and gazing into amused blue eyes.

Feeling the heat in his cheeks Neville knew that he was blushing once again, and felt ashamed by his innocence and childlike manner. It was times like these that he wished that he knew more about life, and would stop blushing every couple of seconds. It was unbecoming and shameful to be affected by such simple things, and it was only Draco or subjects pertaining to his delightful mate that caused such reactions. Part of him hoped that with time he would become immune to such a burdensome bodily reaction.

Draco sighed, as confusion showed in his facial features, he just couldn't understand why his beloved lowered his eyes and head in shame every time he blushed. His talented fingers cupped Neville's chin and forced the brown eyes to gaze into his own, and was surprised to discover unshed tears glimmering within them. Smiling sadly he questioned, "What's wrong Neville? Have I done something to upset you?"

Inwardly groaning Neville wished that his arms would work and wipe away the tears silently creating tracks on his face. The inability to do so, was washing away the last of his pride and he hated himself for it. What hurt the most was the fact that he was hurting the one person in his life, who understood and loved him for him. The person below him thought he was crying because of him, and he could see pain all over Draco's face. How could he explain that Draco had done nothing but love him, and that it was he who was the cause for is won misery? "It's not you Drake. It's me."

Draco was heartbroken as he interrupted, "You're breaking up with me?"

Horrified eyes widened at the sudden outburst, and his self-loathing increased, as he heard the shock and agony in his lover's voice. He sounded like he was about to fall apart into tears, and Neville felt like hitting his head against a wall embedded with sharp spikes as once again his inability to speak effectively began to ruin his life. "No Drake my love. I never want to leave you; if it were up to me I would always be by your side. I just hate myself for always blushing, I blush every few seconds when I'm around you or even at just the mention of your name. It's shameful and I don't know why you'd want to be with such an innocent idiot like me? Now I've caused you pain and anguish and I never wanted that. Please believe me!"

Gazing at the distraught boy above him, with tears and sobs releasing the pent up fear, worry and shame. Now that he understood he was much calmer, and the only thing that caused him pain was the sight of his broken love. He knew that he would have to somehow allow Neville to see that he loved all of him, and didn't desire any change from the perfection that already existed in his mind. "Neville calm down. I believe you! And you're not an innocent idiot; you may be innocent, but it's what I love about you. I love the way that you blush when I say something to you, or even when I look at you. That tinge on your cheeks reminds me of how lucky I am to have you, and how I'm the only one to make you feel this way. Every time you show your vulnerability and innocence I fall more in love with you, because I see a man who makes me happy beyond my wildest dreams. Don't worry about shame, when it comes to being near me, because I will always love and support you."

A small smile entered Neville's face, as he gazed fearlessly into the blue eyes below him, "I love you, and I'm glad that you feel that way. You always manage to make me feel better about myself. It's like you don't see any inadequacies, and I possess everything that you find ideal. Then again you wouldn't allow yourself to be this close to me if I wasn't good enough for you. Thank you for your love, and I won't be afraid to let you know what I think and feel from now on."

Lying his head back down onto the warm chest, Neville contentedly listened to Draco's heart beating, with any thoughts of tears and sadness forgotten. All that was on his mind, was the soft, constant thumps that seemed to fit effortlessly with the melody that had been stuck in his head all morning. Humming happily, he was pleased to note that those deceivingly gentle fingers had discovered his hair once more.

Unable to prevent himself from bopping his head along to the sweet tune Neville had created, he grinned as the head above his heart lifted once more and his naïve lips were begging to be plundered. Who was he to deny them? He was pleased to note that Neville did not fight him, and just gave into his dominance and allowed him the freedom to languidly explore the relatively new terrain.

Ekkaia awoke to a growling noise, and opened her eyes to see her pet wolf sitting at the foot of her bed, with a piece of parchment at its feet. As unorthodox as it was, Ekkaia had managed to be one of the few people to have a pet that sent and retrieved her mail for her. The pale grey fur had been matted, and small clumps of dried blood clung to it, causing Ekkaia to quickly sit up and move towards him. "Wolfrik what happened to you? Thank you for delivering my letter to Mum and Dad and bringing me back their reply, but I wish you hadn't gotten hurt because of me."

Tenderly running her fingers through the fur, anger and worry erupted throughout her being at the notion that something or someone out there had hurt her pet and one of her friends. "Wolfrik stay here, until I get back. I'm, going to get some things to treat you. Make sure that Altara doesn't see you like this. You know how she is, when she sees you like this. He heart will break and she will cry her pretty little eyes out."

The young wolf merely laid his head down to rest on his front paws with soulful eyes, allowing Ekkaia to believe that the wolf understood her words and thought processes more than many would think possible. Giggling at the sight, she left the room and proceeded to the communal bathroom she shared with her sister. Grabbing a bowl and the Wolfrik's first aid kit from the cupboard, she recalled the first time she had met the baby wolf.

It had been a cold winter day, and she had wondered into Altara's room to inquire if she wanted to play a game or two of cards. Seeing her guilty look, she had forced her younger sister to confess what she was trying to hide. Shock and surprise had consumed her at the discovery that Altara had just finished wandering through the woods that they were forbidden to visit. While there she had found an abandoned wolf cub, with grey fur and violet eyes. Her kind heart had melted at the needy gaze the wolf had given her, as he silently begged for her to help him. Without hesitation she had picked him up, and had taken him home with her.

It had only been then that Ekkaia had looked beyond her sister to see the most adorable wolf cub that she had ever seen. It could have been the fact that he was wrapped up in blankets and his ears were swaying from side to side that Wolfrik had won her heart, but then again those violet eyes made him enticingly beautiful. Over the next few weeks Altara had affectionately cared for the wolf cub, and had decided to call the wolf Wolfrik because he truly was the 'King of Wolves' in her life. Hence he needed to have a name that symbolised that.

Wolfrik became the family pet, although he preferred to spend time with Ekkaia because they shared the same temperaments. They both enjoyed life, and would never let anything get in the way of that. They also both shared their protectiveness and love for Altara, meaning that Altara had not only gained a pet and friend, but also another much-needed guardian.

Pouring some water into the bowl, she forced her mind to return to the present day, and the wolf waiting in her room requiring her full attention. She slipped her right hand through the straps of the first aid kit, and carefully grabbed the half-full bowl, before proceeding back into her room. Kneeling at the wolf's side once more, she began to soothingly hum a new song that she was beginning to form in her mind, as she healed him. Upon finishing the task she returned the items to the bathroom.

On the way out a frazzled-looking Millicent, who appeared to have spent the entire night awake under the addictive influence of her boyfriend, met her. Ekkaia knew, from the experience of once having the room beside Millicent, that Vincent had a large appetite for expressing his physical affections and needs. Chuckling she raised her eyebrows and inquired, "Have a busy night Millicent? No wait don't tell me! I don't need all those nitty gritty details."

A tired smile was slowly expressed with Millicent's bruised lips, as she recalled the previous night. The game of Spin the Bottle and the emotions that had been rife in the air the night before had been like Viagra to the couple, and she had witnessed a side to Vincent that she had though extinct. Not that she was complaining, she loved the side of Vincent that made love to her slowly and didn't allow her a second's sleep. "Ekkaia we go through this every nearly every morning. Don't you think that joke has gotten a bit old? But because you asked I will tell you that I was very busy and haven't slept at all, last night really put Vincent in the mood. He's sleeping right now because he's exhausted. I'm going to release Altara from her punishment and then I'm going to join him again."

Grinning impishly Ekkaia nodded, and wondered if there was anything she could do to put the details to her use. She quickly tired of the idea, as Millicent and Vincent as a succubus and incubus had no shame about their sexual appetites. However she did need to know precisely what Millicent had put Altara through, she hoped that it hadn't affected her younger sister too much. "Fair enough. So what exactly did you do to Altara? I hope you haven't hurt her."

Millicent shivered at how cold her friend's tone had become near the end of her reply. Millicent knew that Altara was one of the most important things in Ekkaia's life, and that she would not hesitate anyone who caused her pain or harm. That had been part of the reason why she had taken it easy on the younger girl. "Relax I haven't hurt her, and because it was her first time in my clutches I took it easy on her. I've promised her that I won't tell anyone what I did to her, so you will have to ask her if you want to know. Depending she may come to talk to you about it, so I think you should wait until she comes to you."

Nodding her farewell at the girl, with a thoughtful look on her face, in front of her she proceeded to enter Altara's room. She had been sure to close and lock the door behind her, as she didn't trust Ekkaia to avoid intruding on such a personal scene. As much as Ekkaia could be trusted with almost anything, her curiosity was a prominent trait that often revealed things that should not be discovered before the appropriate time. This was something she had learned from experience. Ekkaia investigating where Millicent disappeared to at midnight every evening had interrupted her first time with Vincent.

Giving in to unusual blushes Millicent forced her thoughts onto the task before her, which involved a teenage girl writhing, moaning and begging for release. Giggling at the sight of the shy Altara in such a desperate position, she began to release the spells she had wrought the previous evening. "Well Altara you're released now. If you need to talk about it, you're more than welcome to come and talk to me about it. I'm more than happy to give you some advice, if you want it. But please do me a favour and talk to Ekkaia about this, because she's been asking about you. I think she's worried about you."

Altara could only blush as the sensation of the release, she had been anxiously waiting for, overtook any other response she desired. She wanted to talk to Millicent and ask her a few questions, but she could not seem to find her voice in the throes of her high. All she could do was nod, while in the process of tilting her head backwards and forwards in ecstasy. Embarrassment about her current state filtered through, as she realised that she was naked in a locked room with someone she didn't want to see her this way. What was worse was the fact that she had enjoyed the punishment and part of her wondered if Cedric would be as talented, efficient and romantic as the replica.

Mentally slapping herself Millicent realised that it would be unlikely for the innocent girl on the bed before her to answer her properly. Accepting from the rampant nodding that Altara had heard and understood her words, she decided to leave the room. "Now I've released you, I'm going to head off back to bed Altara. I'll see you a bit later, and don't forget to come see me if you need anything."

Altara slumped against the mattress, as she watched her friend leave the room and carefully close the room behind her. Sighing she determined to cast a cleaning spell and clothe herself in a black, and silver striped day dress. The simple short-sleeved dress that came to her knees and showed a small amount of cleavage perfectly suited the way she felt right then. Simple beauty was truly something that she could revel in, leading to her decision to pair the outfit with a plain silver chain paired with a panther emblem.

Gazing into the mirror Altara was determined to visit her sister and set her fears to rest. As much as she loved it when her sister worried about her, at times she wished that she could be stronger so her sister could spend more time living her life in the robust fashion she was famous for. Deep within her she could never forget the secret notion that perhaps the relationship she shared with her sister, held Ekkaia back to the extent that it stopped her living the life she could. It was times like this that guilt and shame coursed through her veins, and she would do anything to absolve it.

Exiting the room, she softly treaded to the closed door and faintly knocked upon it. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she reminded herself that life was never about her or her wishes, and that her life was made to serve others. She would allow her sister to move on, and nothing would allow her to deliberately cause her sister to worry or protect her. She was so embedded in her silent mantra that she never heard the door open, causing her to break her very own mantra.

Ekkaia's worry had increased at the sight of her sister lost in her own thoughts, with her eyes and hands clenched shut and forcing herself to breathe slowly. Some days she knew that Altara tried to pretend nothing was affecting her so that she wouldn't be concerned or focus on protecting her, and could understand why. But sometimes she wished that her sister could trust her and have faith that she knew her own limits and would only ever do what she herself desired to do.

She wanted to be there for her sister, and loved the close relationship that they had built. She loved the fact that she could show her true herself to her sister, and she would not be judged or condemned for it. No one else could see that part of her and not want her to change or hurt her, and she loved the fact that she could have someone to be vulnerable around. She would do everything to protect that, and that included preventing Altara pushing her away. "Hey Altara snap out of it. Altara! Come on! Snap out of it! Altara!"

The anxious shouts of her Ekkaia sent Altara's dreamlike life form plummeting to the ground, as the thoughts she had been floating upon disappeared into thin air. Conscious of reality once more, tears began to fall at the sight before her. Her attempts to appear strong before her sister, had only highlighted the cracks not only in the façade she hid behind but also her very being. Her sister's eyes were wide with concern, and her body was filled with tension that could only be because of her. Weakly smiling, she attempted to create calm in this situation, "Ekkaia you can stop yelling at me now. I'm back from the journey into my own mind, and boy you sure know how to interrupt my thoughts don't you?"

"Can you blame me? You were completely zoned out. I could have picked you up and thrown you off the balcony and you wouldn't have even noticed until you hit the ground below. And surely you know that zoning out like that is not wise. Come in and tell me what's on your mind. I know something is wrong, so don't even try to tell me otherwise. You know I can tell when you are lying or hiding, and you are just causing both of us needless pain."

Staring at the ground at her feet, Altara once again hated and blamed herself for allowing her best friend and sister to get so riled up over something so trivial. "I know you want me to talk to you about what happened last night, and I do want to. It's just that a huge chunk of my soul was unlocked last night, when I didn't want it to be opened so soon. I've spent years closing it up, and all of a sudden I'm remembering and feeling things that I don't want to and I'm scared, hurt and ashamed."

Seeing that Altara had no intention of coming in, and not understanding her saddening words, she grasped a hand in each of her own, and dragged her inside. Kicking the door shut, with a well-times reflex, she forced her sister to sit next to her on the bed. Wolfrik had since wandered outside once more, to explore what changes the Malfoy's had made that year, so she had no fear of causing her any more pain. "So you've been running and hiding things from yourself, rather than facing them, and they've come back to haunt you in full force. Talk to me. Tell me why you keep trying to hide this stuff from me. Don't you know Burke's are always stronger when together? If we're divided like we have been, things like this can happen. I promise that I will listen and not be angry. Just talk to me like you used to, you used to tell me everything, and I want that again."

Resting her head into Ekkaia's lap she decided to start with how she felt about their relationship. "I guess the reason I attempt to hide things from you, is because I feel like I hold you back from the fearless, powerful person that you could be. Whenever you are around me you change, and I don't want to be the reason that you choose not to follow your dreams. I know that you go out of your way to watch over me, and I appreciate that, but at the same time you miss out on a lot of things that you would enjoy if I weren't there. So I try to hide my weakness from you so that you can keep living life like you should, rather than the way that I force you to. I hate myself and I feel so ashamed when I take so much of your life away from you."

Ekkaia shook her head in shock, as she wondered how long Altara had been feeling this way. Furthermore how could Altara be so intelligent and wise, yet be blind to reality and how much good she had created in her life. It was time to set her right, and let her know that she did not hold her back, but was rather her saving grace. "You don't hold me back Altara. You're the only person I can be myself around; you're the only person I don't have to pretend to be strong for. I try to be powerful and strong around others, because I don't want them to know how vulnerable I really am, and realise that I am not infallible and easily hurt. I love being able to be myself around you, and I enjoy protecting you from those who would do you harm. I don't want to lose you, so I will do everything I can to let you be the happy, shy person that I know, love and adore. Don't hide your weakness from me, because then I can't help you, and what's the point of everyone being afraid of me if I can't defend you? You stop me doing things that I would regret, and you motivate me to keep moving on, when things get in the way. You're a part of my life, so you don't hold me back, you keep me moving forwards and imagine a brighter world in the darkest of hours."

Tears trickled down her sombre face, at the realisation that all the self-hatred and blame that she had allowed herself to feel was baseless. It felt like a huge part of her was lifted, as she knew then that hiding these things from Ekkaia caused her to worry even more about her. It had been her attempts to allow Ekkaia to live life that had been holding her back. "I'm sorry Ekkaia, I never realised you felt that way. I'm glad that I do all that dor you, and I feel much better about all this. I promise to tell you everything, because if I don't I really will be holding you back. Last night was amazing. I got to hallucinate being with Cedric in every way imaginable, while feeling the pleasure. The punishment was not being able to experience my release until she allowed me to, but then again it also made it that much sweeter. I feel ready for Cedric, if he ever decides to leave those mindless fan-girls that follow him everywhere. Maybe one day he'll fall for the shy girl, who barely speaks to anyone, and who he doesn't even seem to notice."

Embracing her sister Ekkaia bore the largest grin that she had expressed in ages, at the notion that her sister understood what she had tried to inform her. An added bonus was the fact that Altara had gained confidence from the punishment and had not been harmed by the particulars of it. The only thing missing from Altara's speech had been the lack of confidence that Cedric would see her one day and realise that she was the one for him. "He will see you one day Altara. Don't worry about that. If necessary, when we get back to school I will help you win him over."

"Thanks for the offer, but I want him to see me for me, and want me for who I am. I don't mind waiting for him, but I never knew men could be so blind."

Pansy giggled as she snuggled closer into the tight embrace her boyfriend Gregory had enveloped her in. She loved the closeness that they shared every morning, after Gregory displayed his wolf-like tendencies. Deep down she knew that she had needed his possessive, lusty actions the previous night, for that morning she felt truly loved and what guilt had once existed had been washed away in the seas of carnal desire. No one else could make her feel the way that her mate did, and she no longer felt unsure of their relationship or her feelings. That aside she wouldn't ever forget the finesse of that kiss with Ekkaia, but she no longer wondered if it somehow undermined the bond she shared with Gregory.

Gregory groaned, as he slowly awoke to the rigidity of his girlfriend snuggled into his side. With a slight smile he mumbled, "Stop thinking so hard Pansy and talk to me. You've already woken me up with your silence."

Pansy poked the love of her life in the stomach, as she replied, "I was just thinking about last night and how I know for sure that we're meant to be. I don't have any doubts any more, because what I have with you is worth so much more than what anyone else can give me, even Ekkaia. Even though I haven't had my inheritance yet and I can't sense who my mate is, I feel more connected with you than anyone else. You make me feel special, and I can't deny what we have any more. I guess I have just been thinking this morning of how to tell you that I love you, and only you."

Smugly grinning, Gregory was only too happy to show all of his teeth in response to the thought that his girlfriend had finally come to fully accept their relationship. He no longer had to walk on eggshells and try to prove to her that she was his mate, although he would still continue to sweep her off her feet. It was after all, what a girl like Pansy deserved. "Every day I wonder what I did to deserve you, and today you have shown me how and why. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

Blaise sighed unhappily, as he stood at the doorway of Millicent and Vincent's rooms. He and Vincent had spent some of the morning playing some chess, but now Vincent had to return to the arms of his dominatrix of sorts. Millicent apparently desired her boyfriend to return some kind of favour, and Blaise once again had been left out. Feigning a smile he thought out aloud, "I suppose I should let you get going. Millicent will be waiting, and I might go and work on my music for 'Bloodlines mean everything'. See ya later Vincent."

Even though Vincent couldn't help his anxiety to return to Millicent's side, he couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of abandoning Blaise once again. As an inccubus he couldn't deny sexual activity with his mate, and his thoughts would soon be solely consumed by it, but for now he felt guilt. "I am sorry for abandoning you like this Blaise, but I can listen to what you work out later if you like."

"I'd really like that, and don't worry about it Vincent. I understand, for when I find the person for me I will no doubt be the same. I have to go now."

All thoughts of guilt faded quickly, as he watched Blaise's back disappear around the corner. All he could think of now, was the scene his girl was undoubtedly making while waiting for him. She had better be ready, as soon as he entered their room he would make her scream louder than she ever had before. "Just wait my beauty, I'll be there soon."

Blaise stopped in his tracks, as he came across the sight of Minx in tears. Shaking his head at the sight of the excitable house-elf sitting on a single step and bawling his eyes out, he knew that this was unusual and needed to be fixed. Kneeling beside the house-elf he tenderly questioned, "What's wrong Minx?"

Minx was startled to find himself in the company of one of his masters, and hastened to dry his tears and pretend nothing was wrong. "Master Blaise! Nothing be wrong with Minx. Nothing! Nothing at all."

"I have known you for years Minx, and I know when something is wrong. You call me your master, so please don't lie to me."

"Minx be sorry Master Blaise. Minx know you be sad, and Minx want to help. Minx no find person you seek. Minx wants master happy. Minx can't plan party for Master Neville if Master Blaise be not happy."

Blaise was touched at the thought that Minx could sense when he was so depressed, yet part of him felt guilty for allowing Minx to feel this way because of it. He would try to cheer up, because it would only be then that Minx would be able to return to his usual over the top ways. Perhaps if he helped Minx plan the party, and spend some time with the cheerful house-elf, he would be reminded that he could still find happiness. "Tell you what Minx. How about you and I plan the party for Neville. I'm sure doing that and spending some time with you will cheer me up immensely.


End file.
